Captains Need Caretakers Too
by aclockworkbroken
Summary: Kirk is overworked Spock takes care of him its a silly little story and my first fanfic so be gentle


This is my first fanfic so be gentle I know it's not very good.

SpockXKirk established relationship

I don't own anything.

Summary: Kirk is overworked and Spock takes care of him.

It had been a relatively uneventful day. Other than the fact that some unidentified disease from the Brunali homeworld had infected most of the staff. Bones was currently hard at work identifying and isolating the germs that caused the intense flu like symptoms. Kirk was currently in the midst of a quadruple shift, the vast majority of officers were bed ridden and the few that were well enough to work did so to the point of exhaustion. Currently accompanying him on the bridge was a rather sleepy Checkov, Sulu and Spock, who appeared to be immune to the disease.

"Checkov, Sulu, Commander Spock, you are dismissed please inform Ensign Carter and Lieutenant Uhura that they are to report for duty immediately," Kirk commanded with a barely stifled yawn.

Checkov and Sulu nodded their acknowledgement before taking their leave. Spock remained stationed at his controls until they were out of sight. He then approached Kirk.

"Captain, by my calculations, you have not slept in forty-nine hours and twenty-two minutes. I believe that you are in serious need of sleep." Spock stated rather stiffly with a subtle almost undetectable note of concern.

"I'm fine Spock. Really, go get some food and rest and be ready to report for duty in about six hours." He looked up at Spock with a haggard expression barley masked by a reassuring façade. He rose and kissed Spock's cheek in a rare display of affection.

"Jim. You're going to take a break now. There are officers capable of maintaining the ship while you are away." The statement left no room for argument. He rarely allowed their relationship to affect their behavior while on duty but this situation warranted his otherwise inappropriate use of authority.

Jim looked into Spock's eyes in a moment of indecisive silence. The Vulcan's unwavering gaze communicated more than any silly words ever could.

Just then Uhura and Ensign Carter entered. Jim coughed and looked toward them. "I'll be taking a short break to eat and rest a bit. The list of officers fit for duty is in the computer, please only call those that are absolutely essential. Uhura, you are in command of the bridge, please inform me of any change in the status of the ship." He rose tentatively.

Uhura took the captains seat. "Get some rest captain, we can manage without you for a bit."

Kirk nodded and began to walk to his quarters with Spock. The corridors were empty and silent but for the faint sound of coughing emanating from nearby rooms. Spock produced a surgical mask from his pocket. "Stop walking for a moment." Jim paused and looked at him quizzically before Spock put the surgical mask over his mouth and nose and gestured for him to hold it there while he fastened the ties behind his head. "Best to be cautious." He smiled slightly and kissed Jim's forehead. Jim smiled under the mask and leaned into Spock's touch. Spock was always more affectionate when Jim required tending.

It was only a few more minutes of walking until they reached Kirk's room. He collapsed onto the bed immediately upon entering and groaned as for the first time in two days he was fully conscious of the dull ache that accompanied exhaustion.

Spock took the time to undress and change into his official Federation sleeping clothes. He glanced at Kirk over his shoulder and sighed, his T'hy'la needed to take better care of himself. He'd barley eaten while he was on duty save for drinking several cups of a traditional Earth drink called coffee. "Jim, I'm going to the mess hall to get some food for us, you stay here and rest. Jim grunted in approval and Spock gently pulled the cover over him before taking his leave. The mess hall was occupied by a few worse for wear officers discontentedly struggling to consume the tasteless soup that bones had prescribed to temporarily alleviate the symptoms of the disease. He had the computer generate Jim's favorite kind of food, a cheeseburger, and a simple Jebelian berry salad for himself. The Vulcan quickly packaged the food and walked purposefully back to Jim's quarters.

He found his mate snoring evenly in an awkward position on the bed, still wearing his uniform. For a moment he considered letting him sleep but decided that Jim was in desperate need of nourishment. He approached the bed and ran a calloused hand through Jim's usually soft now slightly greasy hair.

"Wake up my T'hy'la, I have brought your favorite food."

Jim groaned and stirred slightly. Spock smiled, caught slightly off-guard at how utterly adorable Jim looked at the moment. At this moment the heroic, brilliant, tenacious, determined man before him could not be described as anything other than cute.

After waiting a few more moments he decided that Jim needed more encouragement. He scooped him into his arms bridal style. Jim's eyes fluttered open and he curled into the familiar heat of Spock's chest. If it were any other person, Jim would have fought it, but it was Spock. His Spock. He felt a rush of content and love through the mental bond he shared with him. Spock stood holding him for a moment before carrying him over to the formal looking black sofa on the other side of the room.

"You must eat my love." Spock dragged the table closer to Jim and set his food before him.

"You baby me too much." Jim murmured as Spock took a seat next to him, he took a bite of his cheeseburger and moaned contentedly.

"You require 'babying' on occasion." He started on his meal and wrapped an arm around Jim's waist. Jim rested his head on the Vulcan's shoulder and sighed. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they finished, Spock picked him up again, with mild protest, and placed him carefully on the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jim from behind, and pulled him close. Jim nestled into the warm body behind him and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, my T'hy'la."


End file.
